


Miracles Do Happen

by Titti



Series: Unlikely Fathers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Do Happen

"Everyone is asleep," Sirius said as he returned to the living room.

Severus snorted. "They are all busy shagging like bunnies."

Sirius grinned as he sat on the floor, next to his lover, the lights from the tree reflecting on their robes. "Isn't this what we plan to do?"

Severus pulled Sirius closer. "I never thought that we would find our way back."

Sirius smiled. "We did; it was a Christmas not too long ago when we became a family again."

Severus kissed Sirius' cheek. "It's strange from an ex death eater to say this, but sometimes, miracles do happen."


End file.
